


Hericide

by DivineAngle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineAngle/pseuds/DivineAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't remember his past, yet is constantly told to adhere to it. He is told of his heritage, and is commanded to put loyalty to it. He is told that he made a promise, yet doesn't remember making it. When no options are left to you, what is left to do but destroy that which tries to command you without knowing you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hericide

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you immensely for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy what you read, as enjoyment of reader and writer is the main goal when I write.

The fires created a nightmarish view of the city below. Somehow, the Black Comet’s presence in the sky tinted the world a dark red, likely the gas it was releasing into the atmosphere. Shadow hardly felt the heat this gas somehow brought along with it, his Chaos Emerald enhanced state giving him an edge in this manner.

His focus was filled with something else at the moment, however. The giant, airborne form of Black Doom’s transformed visage was rather distracting in its own right.

The monstrous alien roared, and then growled at Shadow, “Why? Why can’t you see, Shadow? These humans are the parasites of this world! Absolute power is the only way to bring order to this world… They cannot govern themselves! Open your eyes, and realize that siding with these weak humans was a mistake!”

“Chaos Spear!” Was Shadow’s tactful rebuttal. A spear of energy flew through the air, and struck Black Doom right in the eye. With a screech, the alien teleported away. Shadow immediately gave chase, flying towards Doom. Chunks of rock and stone started being flung through the air at Shadow as he made his way…

The earpiece Shadow had equipped started to go off again. He had procured the thing from Eggman a while ago, and had been using it to keep in contact with him whilst he was trying to collect the Chaos emeralds. At this point, Eggman and the group with him were only using the system to keep in contact with Shadow, and while the hedgehog knew that nothing they said would really help him, or tell him things he didn’t know…

He knew that they needed to feel like they were helping. In a situation where they felt helpless, they needed at least that.

… and he could just not respond to anything they said anyway. It made them feel better in dire circumstances…

He shortly heard Eggman’s voice come in, “Shadow, the… the gas from the Comet, it’s somehow made… its way into our shelter…”

This statement was followed by a coughing fit. Shadow went wide eyed, “Doctor, are you all right!? How is everyone else –“

There was coughing from a separate voice, and then, “I… can’t move!” Amy.

“Wh-what do we… do? I can’t… keep my eyes…” Tails’ voice drifted off after that, no longer able to be heard…

“Shadow…” Rouge said, before going into a bout of coughing herself. After a moment, she continued, “Shadow… Don’t worry about… us… Destroy that thing!”

All that Shadow could hear from the other side of the device was random coughing fits now…

He started to grind his teeth together, and with a burst of energy, flew at Black Doom at high speed. The alien was laughing as Shadow approached, a laughter that echoed loudly in every direction, and could easily be heard across the city of Westopolis. 

“The time has come! Now that the gas has overrun this tainted world… My reign has begun!” Black Doom looked down towards the hedgehog, and said, “Shadow. Cease these futile attempts to resist. You   
alone cannot change this planet’s fate!”

Shadow continued to grit his teeth. And then, he said, “Damn your fate! I don’t care what I was created for! I don’t care who created me! I don’t care what you or anyone around me wants anymore! I am Shadow the Hedgehog… Ultimate Lifeform or not, I’m not letting you and that Comet remain here!”

And with that, he flung a Chaos Spear towards Black Doom’s eye.

Black Doom fired a beam of energy from his mouth at the same moment, the attack overtaking the spear and hitting Shadow dead on. The hedgehog was sent miles back, and started falling towards the ground. Black Doom returned to laughing as the hedgehog fell, and then turned away, looking down at the city again…

Shadow started to slip out of consciousness. He hardly realized that he had failed, and that the world was doomed. He was slipping into a deceptively calm, dream like state. His life flashed before his eyes… This, sadly, did not last long. He simply did not remember enough on his own merit.

Before he could start pondering this as he drifted off, the voice of Eggman came in over the earpiece, “Shadow... can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you...”

There was a pause as he coughed, and he continued…

“… it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... but I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memories, that's all... You really are the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created!”

Shadow was silent at this revelation, and Eggman said, quietly, “Shadow? Are you…” His voice stopped after that.

…

With a burst of golden light, Shadow flew upwards, new vigor running through him, and started launching spears of energy towards Black Doom repeatedly. The Black Arms’ leader did not respond with words, as he seemed wont to do often, but instead responded with another echoing screech, and began using his powers to send debris flying at Shadow and in the way of his spears. Whilst Black Doom was convinced the rocks would distract the hedgehog, he started to gather energy in his mouth again.

He had underestimated Shadow’s ability to dodge floating rocks. With a flash of blue, Shadow flew past every piece of debris, and delivered a punch directly to Black Doom’s eye. Doom let loose another screech, clasping his claws over his eye.

Then, Shadow seemed to ball up in the air, and red energy started to gather around him. Black Doom moved his claws away from his eye, and immediately slammed them over Shadow, crushing him…

… Or completely failing to do so. There was an explosion of red energy from between the alien’s claws, and his hands were violently blasted away, massive amounts of green blood and seared flesh sent flying about. Black Doom yelled out again, and glared, about to release a beam of energy from his mouth.

Shadow hovered where Doom’s claws had been, a Chaos Spear in his hand. He glared, and without a word, launched the spear forward. It went right into the alien’s eye.

Black Doom was knocked back, screeching and yelling. Then, he screamed out, “Impossible! I am the supreme being that rules over this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! I –“

He didn’t get to say anything else. Shadow flew after him, and kept firing Chaos Spears into the hole left where his eye used to be. Once the alien tyrant finally went silent, Shadow let his body fall to the surface. He turned, facing the Black Comet. Still tethered to the planet, like a sickly growth.

Shadow flew down, heading directly below the Comet.

“Only one thing left to do…”

There was likely to still be Black Arms on the Comet. And he didn’t want to risk the possibility that Black Doom left some kind of contingency in place aboard the Comet in case this happened. It needed to be destroyed as soon as possible…

The Chaotix were still on board the ARK, weren’t they? They could trigger the Eclipse cannon, if Shadow moved the Comet into position. They would need a power supply, though. Only the Emeralds could power the cannon.

He would need to do it all at once.

“Vector, Espio, Charmy, do you read me?”

Shadow collided with the bottom of the Comet, and placed his hands against it.

“Shadow! How’s it going down there!? Did you kill that thing!? Did you find –“

“Shut up and listen, Vector! I’m going to Chaos Control the Black Comet in range for the Eclipse cannon!”

“What will that do? We can’t power the cannon, it’s…”  
“  
I already thought of that, Espio. I will also use Chaos Control to move the Chaos Emeralds onto the ARK, into the room you’re standing in.”

“… You can do that, mister emo-hog? Isn’t that, like… really far from where you are?”

“The Chaos Emeralds enhance my abilities – what did you just call me – Nevermind! I’m going to put the Comet in position for you to shoot it down, and send the Chaos Emeralds! Are you ready!?”

“Whenever you are, oh captain my captain! And then we can find the –“

Shadow stopped listening after that. He started to focus all of his power together. The seven Chaos Emeralds then appeared, hovering in the air around himself.

He stopped, for a moment, to reflect on his life. Or, what he knew of it. He was awoken from a dreamless slumber, not remembering anything, and believing that he was only a robot. He helped Omega and Rouge go after Eggman, each of them with a separate goal concerning the Doctor. He ended up helping Sonic fight a giant blue robot, and the Doctor got away.

Then, he was rather randomly approached by an alien that claimed to know everything about his past. And then ended up having to juggle between dealing with Eggman, GUN, and the invading Black Arms race, whilst collecting the Chaos Emeralds.

… Did he really learn anything? He looked at each emerald in turn, and then up at the Comet. Black Arms started to slowly descend from the Comet, in small numbers, likely still confused over Black Doom’s recent death. He needed to act.

… All he learned was that he was made to be a tool. Everyone involved in his life wanted to use him for something. Or, that was the gist that he got of it. Black Doom wanted to use him to find the Chaos Emeralds. Gerald wanted to use him to create a cure for his granddaughter’s disease, and to further use him to stop the Black Arms return. Maria left him with that promise, to help everyone be happy. Help everyone, and be used to give everyone else a chance.

He knew that Maria meant something to him, but he simply did not remember it. He was recounted the events, but that was not the same as remembering these things. Simply being told that Maria was special was not enough. Simply being told that Gerald cared about him was not enough. He never experienced it.

He heaved a final sigh. He had no idea how outputting this much energy would affect him. What it would do to his body. And, he was certain he wouldn’t be able to fly once he no longer had the Chaos Emeralds…

… But, even if he didn’t remember it, he made a promise.

The Ultimate Lifeform would not go back on a promise.

“Chaos Control!”

A bright flash of golden light, and the Comet left the surface. With seven smaller flashes, the emeralds left as well.

From a distance, you might have seen a small object falling from the sky where the Comet had been. No one would have seen it, sadly. No one had recovered from the gas.  
The object hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, because killing Shadow off in your first chapter of your Shadow fic is how it goes. This is what happens when you grow up, and still write about hedgehogs that shoot energy out of their palms.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a great morning/day/evening/night/whatever it happens to be where you are.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Divine Angle


End file.
